phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Read the full summary... Winter Vacation File:PaF Christmas 2.jpg|"Building a snowman the size of Colossus..." File:GivingAYetiAShower.png|"...or giving a yeti a shower!" File:WrappingAPresent.png|Isabella with her present to Phineas. File:ShovelingSnowOffOfTheDrive.png|"...Or just shoveling snow off the drive!" ("Well, they can't all be fun.") File:PuttingAStarOnTheTree.png File:GiftForMom.png|Phineas and Ferb with a present for Linda. File:Donations.png DualTobaganRide.png|"I see why dogs enjoy this sensation." That Christmas Feeling File:Phineas'Dream.png|Making the most of one day. File:A disturbance.png|Isabella can hear Candace stealing her catch phrase. File:JeremyAndSuzyChristmasTime.png|Jeremy and Suzy coming outside to decorate their house. File:FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.png|Spider-Ferb in action. File:IsabellaInJet.png File:PhineasPuttingUpChrisstmasLights.png File:Christmas train.png File:TheChristmasFeeling.png File:Christmas in Danville.png File:Candace has that Christmas feeling.png File:ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png I Really Don't Hate Christmas File:WinterTime'sFun.png|"Wintertime's fun! Follow me!" File:Carl gives secret Santa at Agency party.jpg|Carl giving Agent P his gift. File:Perry scares Doof.jpg|Perry crashes in on Doofenshmirtz. File:Perry tied up.jpg|"And a partridge on a Perry (the platypus!)." File:TheNaughty-inator.png|"Behold, the Naughty-inator!" File:I Really Don%27t Hate Christmas.png|"But I really don't hate Christmas!" File:What's wrong with me.jpg|"What's wrong with me?" File:IReallyDon%27tHateChristmas.png|"I have an intense, burning indifference." File:WeWon%27tGoUntilWeGetSome.png|"Are you threatening me?" File:You%27reFelizNaviDeadToMe.png|"You're Feliz Navi''dead'' to me!" Where Did We Go Wrong? File:Blay'n and Clewn't check the list.png File:JeremyAndHisLetterToSanta.png File:Santa_thinks_we're_naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" File:NaughtyNonsense.png|"Now that's just nonsense!" File:ScoldingPhineas.png File:It'sAllMyFault.png File:ItWasAllADream.png File:OrNot.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong2.png|"How could we be naughty, when I thought we were so nice?" File:WhereDidWeGoWrong3.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong4.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong5.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong6.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong7.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png File:WhereDidWeGoWrong9.png Danville for Niceness File:INotGivingUp.png|"No. Y-you know what? I-I can't accept this!" File:Danville For Niceness 1.png File:Danville For Niceness 2.png File:Danville For Niceness 3.png File:Danville For Niceness 4.png File:PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png|"'Allo, 'allo!" File:DoofWithFiggyPudding.png File:Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." File:Blay'n and Clewn't discuss the readings.png File:Nice except Buford.jpg|"Everybody nice... except you. Sorry." File:Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png File:NoActOfKindness.png|"I'll never get to my one act of kindness?!" File:Boo, no Christmas.png|"I'm with you guys." File:PhineasAtXmas.jpg|"We're gonna save Christmas!" Christmas Is Starting Now! File:Christmas is coming.png|"Christmas is coming!" File:ToBeThoughtOfAsNiceByHisFriends.png File:FerbsFiresPresentCannon.png File:PhineasPilotsSled.png File:Baljeet loads the presents.png File:Dancing on the sleigh.png File:Buford jingling bell.png File:IsabellaWrapsPresents.png File:Greeting Grandpa in the jet.png File:Baljeet and Wendy.png|"Hello Wendy. Did anyone order a really big hat?" File:WendyStinglehopper.png|*gasp* "My hat! Oh, how can I ever thank you?" File:WendyKissesBaljeet.png File:Baljeet blushes.png File:Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 1.png File:Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 2.png File:Later.png|"Later!" File:A partridge on an evil scientist.png Thank You Santa File:Christmas accomplished.png File:SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearances. File:Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. File:Jeremy'sGiftFromCandace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. File:MerryChristmasCanderemy.png|Candace and Jeremy embracing. File:MerryChristmasPhineas.png File:LocalBoyGetsHarmonica.png File:Christmas morning.png File:Someone'sEatingTheCookies.png File:SomeoneWasPerry.png File:Linda'sGift.png File:FerbAndJeremyRockingOut.png|Ferb and Jeremy with their musical presents. File:Dancing, Peanuts style.png File:Buford and Baljeet's gift.png File:Irving'sGift.png File:It'sAVase.png|Perry with his gift from Doofenshmirtz. File:Monogram'sGift.png|Monogram's gift from Carl. File:Carl's gift.png|Carl's gift from Monogram. File:Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png|Phineas and Ferb making snow angels. File:OnSecondThoughtDon'tFollowMe.png|"On second thought, don't follow me!" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!